


Pour cet Homme

by AllenKune



Series: One-Shot Original [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Romance, Fear of Death, M/M, Military, Military Families
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il est difficile d'être un officier militaire et de vivre sa vie domestique. L'arriver d'une lettre signifie parfois n'avoir plus qu'une journée à passé avec l'homme qu'on aime.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: One-Shot Original [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Pour cet Homme

**Nuit du FoF de Février 2020 – Thème Procrastiné**

Vincent n'aimais pas se qu'il voyait. C'était son métier, mais il n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre de mission l'envoyant si loin de son foyer. L'officier militaire fronçait les sourcilles en voyant le nom d'un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, et la date de départ prévu. Il devrait partir aujourd'hui selon l'ordre, mais alors que l'homme tournait la tête vers son compagnon qui préparait leur petit déjeuné, il sentie son cœur se serré. Comment pouvait-il partir comme l'ordonné la lettre à la réception de l'ordre.

Il avait peur de ne pas revenir entier après cette nouvelle mission. Bien sur il y avait toujours le risque de mourir mais il était maintenant un homme marié. Vincent ne voulait pas imposé son deuil à Thomas.

Il devait partir, alors l'homme voulait faire de cette dernière journée avec son compagnon une bonne journée, un potentiel bon souvenir. Un potentiel dernier souvenir. Il pourrait amener le blond au restaurant, puis passer une petite heure à se balader avant de rentré à la maison pour commander sushi devant un film qui devait trainer chez eux.

C'était sans doute égoïste mais Vincent ne pouvait pas partir tout de suite, sans un dernier bon souvenir avec l'homme de sa vie.

Alors Vincent cacha la lettre, s'accordant une journée de plus chez lui avant de partir. Ses supérieurs n'en serrons rien, il mentirait s'il le fallait que la lettre était arrivé en retard. Thomas n'en sera rien, et ainsi Vincent partirait le cœur plus léger.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lut ma petite histoire !  
> N'hésiter pas à me laisser un petit Kudo pour m'encourager ou même un petit commentaire ( Voir les deux, au diable l'avarice !)


End file.
